Beauty
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany isn't your average girl, she has something different between her legs. She's been called a freak, weirdo and many other names. To get away from it all she goes to college far away from her home to. That's where she meets Santana, her roommate. They quickly become friends, but will one stupid night and decision end any hopes they have at happiness. G!P Brittany.
1. Finding Out

**Hey everyone it's been quite a while since I've done a G!P piece so I decided that I needed to do one since I've been working lately mostly on genderswap piece. I hope you all enjoy this piece, there's going to be either seven or eight chapters in total.**

 **Beauty**

Brittany's nervous as her dad stops the truck. She's never lived with anyone who didn't know about her. How special she is as her parents like to say.

"Are you ready for your first day of college sweetie?" her dad asks.

"I don't know," Brittany softly says.

"You'll do fine bumble B." her mom says.

They unload the truck with all her stuff. She's the first one in the room which makes her happy. At least she'll be able to be settled in before her roommate arrives.

"Well bumble B, remember we're a call away if you need us." her mom says.

"I'll call once a week mom or more if I have time." Brittany says giving her mom a hug.

"Be careful and don't get anyone pregnant." her dad says placing a box of condoms in her hand.

"Dad," Brittany squeals.

"Just be careful bumble B." her mom says.

After her parents leave she starts setting up her side of the room. She starts by putting up her stuff unicorns and other unicorn items. Then she puts away her clothes, shoes and books. She makes her bed and has just started putting up some posters when the door opens.

"Hi I'm Brittany S. Pierce, your roommate. Do you need help?" Brittany asks.

"Nope," the girl says throwing her five bags onto her bed. "Santana Lopez," she says.

Both girls smile at each other as they check each other out.

Brittany's having a hard time keeping her eyes off of the gorgeous Latina's breasts. She's a few inches shorter than her. She has gorgeous brown eyes, plump lips and gorgeous long black hair.

Santana herself is having a hard time keeping her eyes off of the blonde's long legs. She has long blonde hair, striking blue eyes and is a few inches taller than her.

"So," Santana says after a few minutes.

"I'm very happy to be your roommate." Brittany says smiling at Santana.

"Yeah," Santana says finding it hard to be her normal bitchy self to her very gorgeous roommate.

"We're going to be best friends." Brittany happily says.

Santana smiles liking this girl a lot and the fact that she actually has made a friend.

"I think we are going to be the best of friends." Santana says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's been a few weeks and Brittany and Santana have become quick friends. Santana is shocked that the quirky blonde hasn't annoyed her at all and in fact she finds it cute. Brittany has been surprised that Santana hasn't made fun of her for her unique way of thinking.

"Hey Britt," Santana says walking into their room.

"Shit," Brittany gasps pulling the covers over herself. "What are you doing back so soon?" she asks trying to calm herself down.

"My class got out early. Britt what are you doing?" Santana asks walking towards her.

"No San, stay away!" Brittany shouts curling up into a tight ball.

"Britt what's wrong?" Are you sick?" Santana asks sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No San, you need to get away from me." Brittany says trying to get away.

"Britt, seriously what's the matter? You know you can tell me anything we're best friends." Santana says not moving anymore in case it scares the blonde even more.

Brittany gulps pulling the blankets up and pulling her knees up to hid. She doesn't want Santana to think that she's a freak like so many others have.

"I can't tell you, you'll think I'm a freak." Brittany softly whispers.

Santana's heart drops at this, she never wants her friend to think like this.

"Hey Britt," Santana says slowly reaching over for her hand. "Nothing and I mean nothing will make me think that you are a freak."

"Everyone always says that, but then when I tell them they freak out." Brittany says looking down at her knees.

"I won't I promise." Santana says frowning trying to think of what it could be.

She hasn't in the few weeks she's known Brittany noticed anything aside from her way of thinking that's weird about the blonde.

"Please Britt, tell me so I can help you." Santana softly says.

Brittany looks away, taking a deep breath. She's positive that once she tells Santana that her roommate will want a different normal roommate. Though she knows if she doesn't tell Santana now, she won't stop until she figures it out.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell a soul." Brittany says holding out her pinky.

"I pinky swear Britt, I won't tell anyone." Santana says wrapping her pinky around Brittany's.

"Okay," Brittany sighs still looking very nervous. "You see I was different-"

"Yeah Britt you think different so, you're still very smart and so sweet." Santana says cutting her off.

"San I need you to let me finish and not interrupt or I won't be able to finish." Brittany says. "Can you do that?" she asks.

"Yeah Britt, sorry." Santana says taking her hand and squeezing it so she knows she's serious.

"Okay well….. I was born different… I don't exactly have girl parts down there." Brittany says pointing to her crotch. "I um….. have a penis."

Santana just stares at Brittany in complete and utter shock. This is definitely not what she thought Brittany's secret would be. All she can do is stare at the blonde.

"I'm a girl except for one part." Brittany says waiting for Santana to either believe that she's truly is a girl and not some freak or freak out.

Santana continues just to stare at Brittany for five minutes before she can stand it anymore.

"San please say something." Brittany pleas.

"Does it work?" Santana finally says.

"Really I tell you I have a penis and the only thing you have to say is does it work." Brittany says shocked that Santana isn't mad or something.

"What can I say Brittany? Am I shocked by what you just said, yes, but I'm your friend. This isn't and can't change that. I will always be your friend. No matter what you have in your pants, you can always count on me." Santana tells her.

At this point Brittany is crying so relieved that Santana still wants to be her friend.

"Britt are you okay? Why are you crying?" Santana asks hoping she hasn't upset her.

"I'm just so relieve." Brittany says still crying. "You actually still want to be my friend. This has never happened before. No one aside from my family has ever accepted me after knowing."

Santana just smiles so happy that she can cause her friend such happiness. Though she still has a lot of questions she wants to ask Brittany.

"You can ask me some questions San, I'm sure that you must have a bunch of questions." Brittany tells her.

"Does it work?" Santana asks again.

"Yeah, I can get someone pregnant." Brittany softly says.

"Oh well I guess that's good for you." Santana says unsure of what to say to that.

"One day I hope to meet someone that will want to have a family with me." Brittany says smiling at the thought.

A pang of jealousy runs through Santana at the thought, though she doesn't know why. It's not like she's in love with the blonde or anything. She hardly knows the woman plus she's not into girls.

"That's cool I'm sure that you'll find someone." Santana softly says. "Do you mind if I ask you how big you are?" she asks.

"Um….I guess not." Brittany softly says blushing. "Let's just say that I'm bigger than most guys."

Santana gulps, biting her lip thinking of how big she must be.

"Come on Britt, you can trust me." Santana says taking her hand again and swinging it between them.

"I'm like nine inches long and four inches wide." Brittany says looking down ashamed.

"Oh god, you're huge." Santana gasps.

This causes Brittany to blush even more. She starts squirming a bit as she feels herself getting hard.

"I'm getting hungry; you want to go get some dinner with me?" Santana asks as her belly starts growling.

"I would, but you're going to either leave or go to the bathroom." Brittany says.

"Why?" Santana asks frowning looking down at Brittany's lap before she realizes. "You don't have any pants on do you?" she asks.

"No, I was you know before you cam it." Brittany says blushing even more.

"Oh well yeah I'll just go wait outside." Santana says tripping over herself as she scurries out.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey San thank you for bringing me lunch yesterday." Brittany says walking into the library with Santana.

"You didn't have to bring me lunch today." Santana says.

"I thought it was only fair." Brittany says smiling over at the smaller woman.

"It was definitely a nice thing to do." Santana says leading Brittany over to a study room.

It's been a week since Santana found out about Brittany's penis and much to Brittany's surprise things have been the same. Nothing has changed between aside from the fact that Santana now knows. It's made Brittany's life much better now that she doesn't have to hide as much with Santana now knowing.

"Well it's the least I can do." Brittany says pulling out Santana's chair for her.

"Thank you," Santana says nodding as she knows what the blonde is talking about. "Now I'm going to help you study."

"You really don't have to." Brittany says.

"Yes I do since I need your help in math and science." Santana tells her.

"Of course you need help." Brittany chuckles.

Since their first week they figured out that they could help each other out. Santana who's majoring in pre-law could help Brittany with English and History. While Brittany who's majoring in mathematics could help Santana with math and science. They have been helping each other ever since.

"And you need mine." Santana says smiling.

"Okay fine,"


	2. Party!

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.**

"Brittany!" Santana shouts running into their dorm room.

"What?! Is something wrong?!" Brittany yells coming running out of the bathroom with only a towel covering her lower half.

"I just got invited to the Delta's homecoming blast party!" Santana shouts throwing herself into Brittany's arms.

"Um…..that's cool." Brittany says holding Santana at a distance so she doesn't feel her hard on.

Brittany's developed a huge crush on the Latina and sometimes has a hard time keeping herself from going hard around her.

"You need to come with me." Santana says getting out of Brittany's arms and smiling at her.

"And why would I go to this party?" Brittany asks not amused that Santana interrupted her shower.

"Because I do stupid things when I'm drunk and I don't want to fucking go home with some random." Santana says pouting.

"This is my problem why?" Brittany says knowing that she's going to this party now.

"Because you're my best friend and roommate." Santana says her pout deepening.

"Okay, okay, I'll come with you." Brittany says rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Britt," Santana says wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Yes, now let me go so I can finish getting ready." Brittany says.

"Oh yeah sorry," Santana says blushing as she let's go of the blonde.

Santana watches as Brittany heads back into the bathroom. She sighs as she falls onto her bed. Since finding out about Brittany's penis it's all she can think about. She wants to know what it would feel like inside of her.

"Oh god," Santana moans as feels herself getting wet at the thought.

It's obvious to her that she has developed a crush on the blonde. She just doesn't have the courage to tell her.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"San are you ready yet?" Brittany asks knocking in the bathroom door.

"Almost," Santana shouts fixing her hair.

She opens the door, smiling at Brittany who looks amazing in white skin tight jeans, a loose t-shirt, her black leather jacket and blue converse. To Santana, Brittany looks the picture of perfection.

Brittany gasps as Santana steps out. She's wearing a short, tight red dress that shows off her perfect body. Her hair is down swept off to the right and she went with the natural look for makeup. Brittany gulps as she thinks of dead kittens so as to not pop a boner in her special tight underwear.

"I guess we should head out." Brittany finally says looking up from her boobs.

"Yeah," Santana says looping her arm through Brittany's. "How do you not have a budge in those pants?" she asks as the head out.

"I have special really tight underwear that I wear when I wear tight clothes." Brittany softly says.

Santana just nods understanding that now that they're not somewhere private the blonde doesn't want to talk about it.

"So I'm planning on getting trashed." Santana tells Brittany.

"Okay?" Brittany says unsure of why Santana is telling her this.

"When I get really drunk I get weepy." Santana says. "I'll probably look for you then."

"It's fine, I can be a stripper drunk." Brittany says pulling Santana into her, out of the way of some big guys.

"I'll stop you from stripping if you stop me from leaving with a random." Santana says snuggling into the blonde's strong body.

"Sounds like a deal to me." Brittany says looking down and smiling at the Latina snuggled into her.

They walk in silence to the Delta house just enjoying each other's company.

"Do you know anyone?" Brittany asks as they turn the corner to the Delta house.

"Yes one of the girls is in my pre-law classes. She invited me." Santana says as they see the explosion of noise and people at the Delta house.

"Damn this looks like a fun party." Brittany says.

She let's go of Santana as they walk in missing having her tucked into her.

"I'll see you around." Brittany says heading towards the dance floor.

Santana pouts as she watches Brittany leave. She had hoped that they would hangout, but she doesn't dwell on it. Instead she heads into the kitchen to find the booze.

"Santana glad you could make it." Carole the girl from her pre-law class says.

"Well when you said party there was no way I wasn't going to show up." Santana says smiling as Carole hands her a cup of booze.

"Come on I'll introduce you to some of the girls." Carole says dragging Santana with her.

"Are you sure? I don't want-"

"Don't worry they'll love you." Carole says. "Hey girls this is my friend Santana Lopez. She's in my pre-law class and helps me out when I miss class."

There's a collective hey girl to Santana by the group of six girls.

"Santana this is Peyton my roommate here, Jess who's a senior, Jessica who's the social chair, Mary and Jane who are sisters their freshman too and this is Kaitlyn our vice president." Carols says.

"Hi," Santana says waving at them.

"You are gorgeous." Mary and Jane say together.

"Why didn't you rush?" Kaitlyn asks thinking this girl is definitely Delta material.

"I honestly don't think I could handle being in a sorority and keep my grades up." Santana says even though really she just doesn't like sororities.

"That's too bad." Jessica says.

"I know I tried to convince her, but she wouldn't listen to reason." Carole says.

"Hey," Santana says lightly shoving her friend.

"It's okay rushing isn't for everyone." Jessica says just as another girl comes running in.

"Dance battle!" she shouts before moving on.

"Ooo let's go see who is challenging Michelle." Jess says leading the way into the living room.

Santana grabs another drink before following them in. Making her way through the crowd, a smile forms on her face when she sees Brittany out on the dance floor. She knows the girl could dance, but damn she's good. She's entranced by the blonde's dancing.

Brittany is all smiles as she let's the music flow through her body. She's so happy that she decided to come, she hasn't danced like this since coming here. After having a few shots she gained enough confidence to challenge for the dancing crown.

"Go Britt!" Santana shouts.

Brittany smiles as she continues to out dance her opponent though now it's to impress Santana. She's just drunk enough to want to kiss, but not sleep with yet.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brittany," Santana hiccups throwing her arms around her neck.

"San," Brittany says holding her waist.

"You're so pretty." Santana says before bursting into tears. "You're too pretty, what if someone tries to steal you from me." she sobs. "I can't lose you."

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana and pulls her over to a couch. She cuddles into the blonde.

"You're really drunk." Brittany softly says.

She's pretty drunk too and thinks it might be time to leave.

"Hey Santana there you are." some guy says coming over.

"We're leaving." Brittany growls picking Santana up and carrying her out.

She carries a very happy Santana all the way back to their dorm.

"You're my hero," Santana happily says kissing her on the lips.

"San," Brittany manages to say between kisses.

They're both drunk with Brittany being less so. She knows that they shouldn't do this in part of her brain, but it just feels too good.

"I want you," Santana moans wrapping herself more around the blonde.

"Baby," Brittany moans into the kiss, kicking the door shut.

Santana tries to undo Brittany's pants as the blonde carries her over to her bed. She growls in frustration that she can't get the pants off.

"Get these off." Santana growls pulling at Brittany's pants.

Brittany puts Santana gently on her bed. She tries to pull away, but Santana stops her.

"I need you," Santana moans cupping her.

"San," Brittany moans. "We can't,"

"I want you in me now." Santana growls pulling her dress off.

"Fuck," Brittany moans feeling herself starting to get hard.

She unbuckles her pants and kicks them off, peeling her tight underwear off as well.

"Holy fuck, you're huge." Santana gasps.

Brittany throws her shirt and bra off before pushing Santana down, straddling her as she leans down to kiss her.

"Too big for you?" Brittany whispers in her ear.

"Hell no," Santana groans, her hands wrapping around his dick, pumping.

"Get these off," Brittany moans removing her bra and throng.

"Fuck Britt, fuck me already." Santana moans.

"Hot damn," Brittany moans.

She positions herself right above Santana's opening she waits staring down at her. She plunges into her causing both of them to moan.

"So big," Santana moans pulling her down into a kiss.

Brittany pumps hard and fast bringing them both over the edge quickly.

"Shit," Santana groans.

After coming Brittany rolls off of Santana and they both pass out.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany wakes up first, her eyes wide open as she realizes that someone is sleeping half on top of her. She tries to move to figure out who is on top of her, but it causes whoever it is to groan.

"Britt?" Santana groans lifting her head up slightly.

"Shit," Brittany says as they both sit up.

"We never talk about this again okay." Santana tells her.

"Deal,"


	3. Christmas Break

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one.**

"I'm going to actually miss going to class and seeing you every day." Brittany says as she packs up.

"I'll miss you too Britt." Santana says.

Since they slept together neither of them has said anything about it. They just went back to being best friends.

"You'll call me when you land?" Brittany asks.

"Of course Britt," Santana says giving her a hug. "Only if you promise to call me too."

"It's a deal," Brittany says.

After they finish packing Santana gives Brittany a hug as she's leaving first.

"I'll call when I land in New York." Santana says.

"Have fun with your family." Brittany says.

"You too," Santana says heading out the door, but not before looking back at Brittany.

Brittany falls back on her bed once Santana closes the door. She let's out a huge sigh relieved that she doesn't have to hide her feelings for the Latina anymore. It's exhausting for her to continue to hide them. Her phone goes off breaking her from her thoughts.

 **From Santana: I miss you already.**

 **To Santana: I miss you too. Just think we'll see each other in a short three weeks.**

 **From Santana: I know, but my family is overbearing and we don't see eye to eye on anything.**

 **To Santana: I told you, you could come home with me.**

 **From Santana: I might take you up on that if my dad gets too overbearing.**

They continue to text for an hour until Brittany gets a text from her mom saying that they're here.

"Hey sweetie how was your first few months here." her mom asks as her dad lifts her bags into the trunk of their van.

"It was great, my roommate Santana is amazing. She's my new best friend and we help each other out with school work." Brittany says very excited.

"That's great honey." her dad says.

"Does she know about your penis?" her mom seriously asks.

"Yes mom and she wasn't freaked out or anything." Brittany happily says.

"That's wonderful honey." her mom says smiling back at her daughter.

The whole drive back home Brittany talks about Santana and all the things they've done together. Of course excluding the fact that she has a crush on her and they've had sex.

Both of her parents are very happy that their daughter has found a friend. They had been nervous about letting her go to college two states away, but hearing about Santana they feel much better that someone is looking out for their daughter.

"So Lord Tubbington has missed you." her mom says breaking the Santana talk as they drive into Lima, Ohio.

"I can't wait to see him." Brittany says looking out at her hometown.

"Now sweetie I know you'll want to go see your friends, but today you get to hang out with us. You can go see Mike, Tina, Sam and Artie tomorrow." her dad says.

"Okay," Brittany says pulling out her phone to see that Santana has texted.

 **From Santana: Just landed wish me luck.**

 **To Santana: Good luck, not that you need it. I know you love your mom and siblings.**

 **From Santana: If only my dad and abuela weren't also there it would be a great vacation.**

 **To Santana: Just remember to keep your cool.**

 **From Santana: I pinky promise I will and I never break a pinky promise.**

With that Brittany puts her phone away as they've just pulled into the driveway. Before either one of her parents can say anything, she's out of the car running to the front door.

"I'm home Lord Tubbington!"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana bolts up from her bed and takes off for the bathroom. She barely makes it to the toilet before she's puking her guts out. She doesn't understand what's going on with her. It started about a week before she left school, her boobs have been extremely tender and god she has to pee every two minutes. Once she arrived home a week ago she started feeling nauseous and vomiting at random times.

"Sanny are you okay?" Eva her sixteen year old sister asks running into the bathroom.

"I'm fine Ev, I probably ate something bad." Santana says not wanting to upset her sister.

"No you're not Sanny, you've been throwing up since you arrived home. You constantly rub your boobs. Are you pregnant?" Eva asks.

Once those words leave Eva's mouth time freezes for Santana. She's pregnant. It all makes sense now like she finally found the missing piece to the puzzle. She's pregnant with Brittany's baby.

"Shit," Santana says starting at her sister wide eyed.

"Sanny, dad's going to kill you." Eva says.

"No he's not, I'm going to leave." Santana quickly says making a plan in her head.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Eva asks worried about her sister and the baby.

"Yes, I'll leave a note. I'm sure once dad reads it he'll never want to speak to me again." Santana says getting up and flushing the toilet.

"At least tell mom, you know she worries about you." Eva says.

"Okay go get her. I need to leave tonight before dad figures it out too." Santana says.

They head out of the bathroom and in the opposite direction Eva to wake up their mom and Santana back to her to room to pack. As she packs she considers what her options are. She could go to Brittany and tell her the situation she is in and hopes that the blonde will step up. This option scares her as she doesn't want to be a burden on Brittany. Option number two is to go stay with her friend Quinn in New York. Yeah that's the option she likes best.

"Santana, what is going on?" her mom Maria asks walking into her room. "Your sister came in waking me up saying that you're leaving."

"Mami, I have to go. I'm going to go stay with Quinn. It's for the best trust me." Santana says finishing up her packing.

"How can leaving your family during the holidays be for the best?" Maria asks frowning.

"I'm pregnant," Santana says looking down at her feet.

"Oh," is all Maria says.

This is not what she thought the problem is.

"Staying with Quinn in New York is the best decision I can make right now. I'll find a job so I can support myself and the baby." Santana explains hoping her mom will agree with her.

"Hold on," Maria says running out.

Santana bites her lips as she waits for her mom to return.

"Here honey I want you to have this." Maria says giving her a wad of cash.

"Mami I can't," Santana says.

"Yes you can, you'll need it." Maria says giving her daughter a huge hug.

"Thank you mami,"

"Be careful and call me at least once a week."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany's break went from great to so so in a little over a week. At first she had a blast hanging out with her high school friends and her family, texting Santana every spear moment she has. Then all the sudden the texts just stop. Santana hasn't texted her back. It's been two weeks now and she hasn't heard a word from the other woman, So she asked her friend Mike to come with her in case Santana's decided that she's a freak now.

"So this woman really means something to you." Mika says as he helps her carry her bags up to her dorm.

"Yes, I really like her Mike." Brittany says trying to hid a blush.

Brittany is disappointed that Santana isn't here yet.

"Do you think your roommate will mind me staying for a few days?" Mike asks.

"Nope, I'm sure she'll be fine." Brittany says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Santana," Quinn says opening the door and pulling her friend into a hug.

"Hey Q," Santana says hugging her back.

"Come on in, I've set up the guest room for you." Quinn tells her leading her in.

"Thank you Quinn for everything." Santana says dropping her bags in the room.

"So do you want to tell me why you needed to stay here?" Quinn asks.

"Quinn can we talk about this later?" Santana asks.

"No if I'm going to let you crash here I need to know why." Quinn says raising an eyebrow.

Santana debates wither to tell her friend or not, but since she does need a place to stay.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to judge me too hard though." Santana softly says.

"San this is me, you helped me through being pregnant with Puck's child sophomore year." Quinn says grabbing Santana's hand and squeezing it.

Santana takes a big gulp before spilling her guts.

"I'm pregnant,"

"Oh," Quinn softly says.

"Yeah I had to leave you know my dad and I can't tell the father so I came here. I promise I'm going to get a job and help out with the rent and everything." Santana quickly says.

"San you know you're welcome here as long as you need I'll be with you through every step of this." Quinn promises.

"You're an amazing friend Quinn."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'Santana please just tell me that you're okay. That's all I need to know. I'm worried about you.' Brittany begs. 'It's been a month since I've heard from you.'

Brittany sniffles as she hangs up. She's miserable here without Santana. She doesn't know if she can stay here without Santana.

"I guess I should take MIT up on their offer." Brittany says to herself.


	4. A Daughter?

**So I know this upcoming chapter is not what many of you wanted to happen, but I wrote this whole story out already about a month ago and had the outline sitting on my desk for a while before that and I like it as is. Oh and I'm sorry to those of you who wanted this story to go slower, I like writing faster pace stories. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have three chapters left after this one.**

 **Five Years Later:**

"Abby don't run, stay close to mommy!" Santana shouts after her four year old daughter.

"I wants the park." Abby says pouting and stomping her foot.

"And we'll get there sweetie." Santana softly says taking her hand. "I need you to keep a hold of my hand sweetie. I don't want to lose you."

"Okays mommy," Abby says.

Santana leads her daughter down the busy street of New York towards Central Park. She stayed with Quinn until Abby was one and she got her own apartment needing to have her own place. She works two jobs to make sure that Abby has everything she could want. She barely scraps by, but her daughter is happy and that's all that matters to her.

"We see Q?" Abby asks.

"Yes we're meeting your aunt Q." Santana says as they enter the park.

She so distracted by her daughter that she runs into someone.

"I'm so sorry…..Brittany?" Santana says getting up and looking down at who she just knocked over.

"Santana? Oh thank god you're okay." Brittany says getting up and hugging Santana lightly.

"Mommy," Abby says pulling on her leg.

"Oh sorry baby." Santana says picking Abby up. "Abby baby this is my old friend Brittany."

Brittany just stares at the child in Santana's arms that looks a lot like her.

"Aunt Q," Abby whines wanting to play with her aunt.

"We'll go see her in few minutes." Santana whispers to her daughter. "It's been a long time Britt." she says turning her attention back to Brittany.

"It certainly has," Brittany says taking her eyes off of Santana's daughter.

"I'm meeting my friend Quinn here and if you can come with I'll answer all your questions." Santana says looking down at her daughter.

Brittany nods understanding she doesn't want her daughter to hear. She follows Santana to a bench where a pretty blonde with short hair is sitting.

"Hey Quinn do you mind playing with Abby while I talk to my old friend Brittany." Santana says putting a squirming Abby down.

"This is Brittany?" Quinn asks handing Abby a loaf of bread.

"Yes, now can you take Abby away." Santana says mouthing I'll explain later.

Quinn looks Brittany up and down as Abby pulls her towards the pond.

"Santana-"

"Please just let me explain." Santana says cutting her off.

"Only if you promise to tell me everything and the truth. I think you owe me that especially if what I think is true." Brittany says sitting next to Santana.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to interrupt until I'm finished." Santana says.

"I pinky promise," Brittany says taking Santana's pinky in hers like Santana had done so long ago.

Santana can't help, but feel the flutter of feelings she had for Brittany come flowing back. The blonde looks just as good as she did five years ago just a bit more mature. She can tell that the blonde has an important job. She always knew that Brittany would do something great with her life.

As Brittany waits for Santana to start talking she gets a really good look at the Latina. She looks really good, a bit softer and not as toned, but good. All the old feelings she had for the Latina came bubbling up to the surface. She shakes her head trying to ignore them. She can't think of Santana like that though.

"This is hard for me to say." Santana says taking a deep breath. "I'm sure you guessed as soon as you saw Abby that she's yours." she softly says. "I know I should have told you, but I was scared so I ran. My friend Quinn has been with me through everything."

Brittany opens her mouth to say something only to close it again. No matter what she wants to say she needs to let Santana finish.

"I ran to Quinn's after finding out I was pregnant to get away from my dad who I knew would be pissed. He disowned me when he found out. My mom's cool with it though and loves spoiling her only grandchild." Santana says unsure of what she should say. "You have no idea how many times I wish I had told you, but when I finally gained the courage to call you, you had changed your number."

"Are you done?" Brittany softly says.

"Yes, I'll answer any questions you have though." Santana says hoping Brittany won't be too mad.

"So I have a daughter?" Brittany says.

"Yes and I'll do anything you want so you can hang out and get to know Abby." Santana tells her.

"I can't believe I have a child. An actual child." Brittany says leaning back.

"Please Brittany tell me what you want to do about this." Santana says hoping that Brittany will be in her life now.

"Can I spend time with her?" Brittany asks.

"Yes of course," Santana quickly says. "As a friend first until she gets to know you then we can tell her you're her other mother."

"Thanks Santana," Brittany says.

She's not sure how angry she is with Santana for keeping her daughter from her, but is happy to have the chance to get to know her now.

"Here's my phone number and address." Santana says giving them to Brittany. "In case you need or want to know or set up a time to hang out with Abby."

"I have some free time now if it's cool with you." Brittany says.

"Totally," Santana says as they get up. "Britt I really am sorry that I didn't tell you."

"Let's not talk about this now." Brittany says as they walk towards Quinn and Abby.

"Okay," Santana softly says.

"Mommy!" Abby shouts running into Santana's arms. "We feeding ducks!"

"That's cool," Santana says. "My friend Brittany here would like to play with you, she thought it would be fun."

"Yay! Let's go play with the duck." Abby says grabbing Brittany's hand pulling her closer to the pond.

"So that's Brittany, she's hot." Quinn says elbowing Santana.

"Yeah, it's weird to have her back all the sudden, but I'm so glad that Abby gets to know her other mom." Santana says smiling at them.

"She seems really good with her." Quinn says. "Do you think now that she's back you two might eventually get together?" she asks.

"I don't know Q, I'm pretty sure she's angry at me, but I hope so. I really do love her." Santana softly says.

The two women don't say anything as they watch Brittany and Abby animatedly play together.

"Look ducky," Abby says pointing to a duck.

"Yeah Abby do you want him to come over?" Brittany asks looking down at her daughter.

"He come?" Abby asks.

"I'm sure we can coax him over." Brittany says.

A half hour later the three women and Abby are eating ice cream. Abby is fascinated with Brittany which makes Santana very happy.

"Brittany come tomorrow?" Abby asks pouting at her mom.

"If she's not too busy." Santana says looking over at Brittany.

"I don't think I am, I'll have to check with my wife." Brittany says.

At this Santana's face falls, the woman she loves is married. Quinn rubs Santana's back discretely feeling sorry for the woman.

"How long have you been married? And do you have any kids?" Quinn asks for Santana.

"A little over a year and no." Brittany says just as her phone rings. "I have to take this, its work."

While Brittany walks away Quinn elbows Santana.

"Are you okay?" she whispers.

"I should have guessed she'd find someone." Santana sadly says.

"Well if it means anything I think she really does want a relationship with Abby." Quinn whispers.

"And I'm glad about that." Santana softly says.

"Hey sorry, but I'm going to have to head off. Work needs me." Brittany says walking back over.

"It's fine, come over tomorrow at three if you can." Santana tells her.

"I will," Brittany says.

With that Brittany leaves, but not before saying goodbye to Abby.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany opens her door quickly as it's one in the morning. She had been working on an new partial disrupter design until midnight. After arriving at MIT she quickly graded in under two years. She got a job in New York working as a freelancer on big projects that need her amazing math mind.

"Partial disrupter giving you trouble again?" Cam asks getting up off the couch.

"Yeah though I was really distracted all day." Brittany says pulling Cam into a kiss.

"Why was that baby?" Cam asks wrapping herself around her wife.

Brittany walks them over to the couch and sits her wife down.

"Oh it's serious," Cam says looking up at her wife.

She trusts Brittany with her life. She's been in love with the blonde since she saw her in court over three years ago, but she knows that there's always been something that her wife doesn't talk about. She's never questioned her on it even though she's wanted to. Now she thinks she's going to find out.

"I ran into my roommate from my only semester at Colgate and I found something big out." Brittany nervously says.

"Okay that's good right?" Cam questions wondering why her wife seems so nervous.

"Well she kind of gave me some shocking news. It's good you know, but shocking all the same." Brittany says.

"Please just tell me." Cam says thinking that maybe her wife is wanted on something.

"I have a four year old daughter." Brittany says.

"You what!?" Cam shouts jumping up.

"I have a four year old daughter named Abby. She's the cutest thing ever. I'm going over to her mother's Santana's place to hang out with her tomorrow." Brittany says excitedly.

"Wait what? You can't be serious?" Cam questions.

"Of course I am, I want to get to know my daughter." Brittany says.

Cam looks at her wife and knows that no matter what she says Brittany's going to do this. The only thing she can do is support Brittany and help her if she gets into any legal problems.

"Just tell me what you need." Cam says plastering a smile on her face.

"Thank you honey," Brittany says giving her a hug and a kiss. "I love how supportive you're being."


	5. Getting Closer

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. To answer a few questions that you all had, Brittana is always endgame in all my stories and I might be persuaded to add more to this story if people want it.**

Over the next few months Brittany becomes closer to her daughter and friends with Santana again. They have yet to tell Abby that Brittany is her other mother, but plans to today.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asks when Santana opens the door to her small apartment.

"Yes she needs to know." Santana says pulling her in. "What does your wife think?" she asks needing to constantly remind herself that Brittany is married.

"She still thinks we should be doing everything though a lawyer, but I trust you." Brittany says taking Santana's hand and squeezing it.

"Thanks Britt that means a lot to me." Santana says.

Cam has yet to meet either Abby or Santana not wanting to meet them. In fact she's not too happy about Brittany spending time with Abby and Santana not that the blonde has ever told Santana this.

"Hey San I want her to know too. It's hard not explaining to everyone that the little girl I'm constantly talking about isn't my daughter even though she is." Brittany says.

"Good then when Quinn brings her back from the park we'll tell her." Santana says sitting down.

"It's okay to be nervous San." Brittany says sitting next to her and taking her hand.

"I'm not nervous." Santana tries to convincingly say. "Okay fine I am nervous."

"Why?" Brittany softly asks squeezing her hand.

"I'm scared she won't like you or be angry with me for not telling her about you." Santana softly says.

"She will like me and be happy, don't worry baby." Brittany tells her.

They lean in and are about to kiss when the door opens, they jump apart.

"Hello," Quinn says looking suspiciously at them.

"Thanks for picking her up today." Santana says.

"No problem, see you later." Quinn says leaving, her eyes narrowed as she thinks she couldn't have seen what she just saw.

"Britty!" Ally shouts running over to Brittany.

"Hey little one," Brittany says picking up her daughter.

"Sweetie we have something we want to tell you." Santana says looking her daughter in the eyes.

"New toys?" Abby hopefully asks.

"No, you know how Brittany's been spending a lot of time with us." Santana says and Abby nods. "Well that's because she's your other mom."

Abby stares first at her mom then at Brittany.

"Yay, Britty's mommy!" Abby shouts hugging Brittany.

Brittany hugs Abby tightly to her smiling at the fact that her daughter called her mom.

"Yes baby, Brittany's your other mother." Santana says smiling over at Brittany.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So after all this time you're fine with her now being the other mother?" Quinn asks as Santana sits down with her.

"Yes, it's what I've always wanted." Santana says.

"Where is my little niece?" Quinn asks looking around for her.

"She wanted to spend time with Brittany." Santana says shrugging.

"And you let her?" Quinn all but shouts.

"Yes of course I did. Brittany's her other mother and I want them to have a relationship." Santana says.

"What if she tries to take her from you. No offense but she seems more financially stable." Quinn points out.

"Brittany won't do that to me." Santana says. "Listen Quinn you don't know Brittany so please let me make the decision for myself."

"Just be careful," Quinn says getting the feeling that there's more to it that Santana's not saying.

"I will," Santana promises.

"And remember that she's married." Quinn says knowing that her friend has a huge crush on the blonde.

"I know Q," Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Do you cause I'm pretty sure earlier it looked like you were about to kiss." Quinn says raising an eyebrow.

"You don't have to worry about me."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Abby frowns as her and Brittany play with some new duckies she just got. She doesn't know what to call Brittany now. She wants to call her mommy, but she already has a mommy.

"What's wrong Abby?" Brittany asks noticing that her daughter is frowning.

"What call you? I have mommy." Abby pouts.

"You can call me Britty until you think of something sweetie." Brittany reassures her.

"Okay," Abby happily says going back to playing with the ducks.

Brittany smiles as she continues to play with her daughter. She's so happy to be playing here with her daughter and that her daughter seems to like her. This is all she's ever wanted, but Cam has never been interested in starting a family. She says it will get in the way of her career.

"Britty ice cream?" Abby sweetly asks.

"I guess-"

Before Brittany can finish Abby squeals and hugs her tightly.

"Best mama," Abby says smiling.

This makes Brittany hug her tighter. She's trying not to cry at the fact that her daughter just called her mama.

"You can have as much ice cream as you want sweetie." Brittany says just so happy.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Thanks again for watching her." Santana says looking down at their sleeping daughter.

"You don't have to thank me San. I really enjoy being around her and you." Brittany says smiling.

"She wasn't too much was she?" Santana asks hoping she didn't upset Brittany's wife.

"Stop worrying San, she was fine. Cam's working late again anyway." Brittany tells her.

"I just don't want her to upset your wife too much. It would break her heart if she couldn't see you." Santana says.

"Cam knows how much she means to me." Brittany says. "She won't stop me from seeing Abby."

"Okay, thanks," Santana says smiling up at her.

Brittany gulps as she looks down at the smaller woman. They both lick their lips before Brittany leans down and Santana gets on her tippy toes. The moment their lips touch sparks fly, they both feel like their flying.

"Brittany!" Cam shouts walking in to see her wife kissing another woman.

"Cam?" Brittany says pulling away slightly from Santana.

"What the hell is happening here!" Cam shouts glaring at Santana.

Santana gulps as Brittany blocks her from Cam.

"Listen Cam can we do this later, Abby's in the other room sleeping." Brittany says wanting to protect her daughter and Santana from the yelling match with will surely take place.

Not that she can blame Cam for being mad after all they are married and she shouldn't be kissing Santana, but there's just something about the Latina that keeps drawing her towards her.

Cam just growls before stomping upstairs, slamming the door probably to their room.

"Britt I'm so sorry," Santana says as soon as Cam is gone.

"It's fine San, I'll see you tomorrow to take you and Abby to the zoo okay." Brittany says taking Santana's hand in hers.

"But-"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Brittany says giving Santana a quick kiss on the lips. "I have to handle this now before Cam loses it completely."

She just wants to protect all involved and end this situation quickly even though she's going to be breaking someone's heart. She's just not sure who's heart will be broken.

Santana is completely speechless as Brittany helps her get Abby out in her car. She has no idea how or why Brittany is so calm cause she's freaking out right now.

"I'll pick you up at nine okay." Brittany says putting Abby in the car.

"Okay," Santana finally manages to say.

Brittany watches as Santana drives away. She takes a deep breath before heading back into the house.

"Hey Cam, their gone!" Brittany shouts wanting this handled and over with now.

"Don't fucking hey me after what I saw you doing." Cam growls coming down.

"Well what do you want me to say." Brittany says not understanding why her wife is so upset after all it was just a kiss. It's not like they were having sex.

"Oh I don't know sorry for kissing another woman to start with." Cam says.

"I am sorry I kissed her." Brittany tells her leaving off the part about ending their marriage first.

She's still not sure what she wants to do wither it be staying married to Cam or being with Santana. It's just so hard for her to choose as she does love both of them.

"No you're not," Cam says. "I hear the way you talk about her and the way you look at her, you don't look at me like that."

"Cam sweetie that's not true." Brittany tries to say.

"No Britt, you're in love with her it's obvious. Ever since you found out you have a daughter with her, you spend all your time with them now. You hardly spend any time with me anymore." Cam says sitting down on the couch.

"I'm sorry Cam," Brittany says.

"I think it's best if I go stay with my parents for a while." Cam sighs.

Brittany wants to say something, but doesn't as she know that her wife is right. She's finally made up her mind on what she wants. She did and does love Cam, but she loves Santana more, way more. And it's not just because they have a daughter together, she's been in love with Santana the whole time.

"We can talk in a few days after I've cooled down." Cam says wanting to salvage their relationship.

"I don't think we'll need to talk." Brittany softly says feeling bad that she's doing this.

"So this is really the end." Cam says.

"I'm sorry, but it's not fair that I'm with you when I have strong feelings for someone else." Brittany says.

"I guess this is goodbye." Cam says.

"I guess it is." Brittany says.

"I'll grab my things tomorrow."

With that she leaves already planning to take everything she can from her soon to be ex-wife.


	6. Together

**Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. I have one more chapter after this one before this story is done. I hope you all enjoy.**

Abby runs ahead of her mom's to get a better look at the lions.

"So you two really are getting a divorce?" Santana asks as her and Brittany swings their joined hands.

"Yes," Brittany says smiling over at the Latina.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault." Santana says.

Brittany pulls Santana into her body hugging her.

"It was my decision to end the marriage. It wasn't your fault at all." Brittany reassures her.

"Of course it was, if we hadn't kissed then you wouldn't be getting a divorce." Santana reasons.

"Yes I would, it just would have taken longer, but I would be getting a divorce. I'm in love with you. I want to be in our daughter and your life." Brittany says pulling her into a kiss.

"Really?" Santana asks shocked.

"Yes silly goat, I'm madly in love with you." Brittany says smiling down at her.

"This can't be happening. Pinch me." Santana says. "I love you too."

"Good cause it would be embarrassing if I claimed to love you and you didn't feel the same way." Brittany says smiling as she cups Santana's face.

"I so do," Santana says leaning in and kissing her.

"Mommy, mama come," Abby says coming back and pulling on their pant legs. "Tigers,"

"Okay little one let's go see the tigers." Brittany says picking her up.

With Abby in her right arm, she grabs Santana's hand with her left. Santana smiles as they walk through the zoo like an actual family. She feels bad that she robbed them all of this for four years.

"Are you free on Friday?" Brittany asks putting Abby down on the ground to go see the tigers.

"I can be," Santana says wondering why.

"Good cause I'm going to take you out on a date." Brittany says.

All Santana can do is smile. She never thought that after meeting Brittany again that they'd actually go out on a date.

"So will you go on a date with me?" Brittany asks.

"Of course I will."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana flattens out her dress looking in the mirror.

"What do you think baby girl?" Santana asks her daughter who is standing next to her.

"I like," Abby says smiling at her mom.

"You're going to behave for Quinn right?" Santana asks knowing her daughter likes to get in trouble.

"Yes," Abby says smiling. "I see mama?"

"Of course honey, mama will kiss you good night after we get back from our date." Santana promises.

"Good," Abby says running out into her room.

Santana sighs looking at her dress again. It's nothing fancy just a plain black dress she's had for years. She hasn't really bought herself anything since giving birth to Abby. She doesn't have the money which makes her think that she doesn't deserve someone like Brittany who has her shit together.

"Hey San," Quinn shouts opening the door with her key.

"In my room!" Santana shouts.

"So you ready for your big date?" Quinn asks walking back into the room.

"I think so," Santana says. "Do I look good?"

"Absolutely gorgeous, Brittany will love it." Quinn says.

"You really think so?" Santana asks.

"Yes,"

Is all Quinn gets out before the doorbell rings.

"She's early," Santana nervously says.

"Go answer the door." Quinn says shoving her towards the door.

Santana takes a deep breath and straightens out her dress before opening the door.

"Cam?" Santana questions.

"Love the shack." Cam says pushing in. "It's really small and in a horrible part of town." she comments.

"San who's this?" Quinn asks frowning.

"Take Abby back into her room and play with her." Santana says never taking her eyes off of Cam.

"Okay," Quinn says trusting Santana to deal with this or call her for backup.

"So you're the reason my wife has left me. I honestly don't get what she sees in you. You have a child and no money to help with bills or anything." Cam growls pissed that this woman stole her wife.

"Listen I never meant for any of this to happen. I just wanted my daughter to know her other mother." Santana tries to explain.

"Save it, just know that I will destroy Brittany so much that she'll be as poor as you." Cam says taking a step towards Santana.

"Cam," Brittany says standing in the doorway.

"Oh look it's the cheating wife herself." Cam laughs. "Come to take this whore out on a date."

"Don't talk to the mother of my child like that." Brittany growls.

"I'll talk to the whore who stole my wife however I damn well please." Cam growls back.

"Get the fuck out and remember we have a pre nup so you won't see a cent of my money." Brittany says shoving her out of the door and slamming it.

Brittany turns to Santana and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm sorry about her." Brittany whispers. "I didn't realize how pissed she really is."

"It's okay, I'd be pissed too if someone stole you from me." Santana says snuggling into Brittany's chest.

"Mama," Abby shouts running over to Brittany.

"Sorry she heard Brittany and wanted to come see her." Quinn says following her out.

"It's fine Quinn I did want to see her before we left on our date." Brittany says letting go of Santana and picking up Abby.

Abby starts telling Brittany all about her day while Brittany just smiles at her loving this.

"Thanks for watching her Q." Santana says.

"No problem, I see you got rid of the other woman. Who was she?" Quinn asks.

"Brittany's wife, well soon to be ex-wife Cam." Santana softly says.

"Oh, is there going to be trouble?" Quinn asks. "Cause you know I have your back. You didn't do anything wrong and that woman needs to leave you alone."

"I don't think there will be trouble, Britt took care of it. But if we need help you know I'll call you first." Santana tells her.

"Come on San, I don't want to be late for our dinner reservations." Brittany says gently grabbing her hand.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Their first date was amazing. Santana loved how much effort Brittany put into their date. They ended up having dinner at her favorite restaurant and then took a helicopter to the Hamptons to walk on the beach. Since then they've had ten dates alone and dozens with their daughter. Brittany's divorce was just finalized a week ago and now Santana and Abby are moving in with her.

"Are you sure you want this?" Santana asks for like the hundredth time.

"San, stop worrying. Of course I want you and our daughter to live with me out of that crappy apartment." Brittany says placing another box in the living room.

"I'm glad to be living with you." Santana says cuddling into Brittany.

"I'm so happy to know you're both safe and sound here." Brittany says wrapping her arms around her.

"You really want us here." Santana says still in shock she's moving in with her girlfriend.

"Well it's better than you struggling having to work two or three jobs." Brittany says wanting to support her family.

"I can support myself." Santana tries to argue.

"I know baby, but I want to help you anyway I can." Brittany says. "I want you to go back to college and get your degree if you want that is or look for a job you love. Whatever you want to do I'll help."

"You really want to do that for me?" Santana questions.

"San, I want the best for you." Brittany says kissing her.

All Santana can do is smile. This is what she's wanted since finding out that she was pregnant, someone to help her raise Abby. Now looking back on it she wishes she would have told Brittany about the baby. It's obvious she would have helped her greatly.

"I just want to thank you for wanting to help us." Santana says.

"Anything you need I'll help you get." Brittany says.

Just then Abby comes running in with a panting Quinn behind her.

"Sorry she wanted to come back." Quinn says.

"Thanks again Quinn for watching Abby while we move." Santana says.

"No problem, I'll leave you three to settle in." Quinn says leaving the new family.

"Mommy, we stay here?" Abby asks.

"Yes honey, this is our new home." Santana says kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"We stay with mama," Abby asks looking over at Brittany.

"That's right Abby, you and mommy get to live with me now." Brittany says wrapping her arm around Santana's shoulders.

"I have own room?" Abby asks looking up at her parents.

"It's just upstairs on the right." Brittany says chuckling as their daughter takes off to go see it.

"We should finish unpacking." Santana says pulling out of Brittany's arms.

"I have a better idea." Brittany says smirking.

She sweeps Santana up in her arms causing her to yelp.

"Britt,"

Brittany carries her up to their room, gently placing her on the bed.

"Don't move I'll be right back." Brittany says kissing her quickly.

Brittany runs over to Abby's room.

"Honey are you okay for a while?" Brittany asks.

"Watch minions?" Abby asks pouting.

"Okay, but knock on my door if you need anything. Mommy and me will be taking a nap." Brittany says setting the movie up for her in her room.

"Okay mama," Abby says.

With that Brittany runs back up to her room, slamming the door and locking the door. She turns around and gasps when she sees a very naked Santana laying on their bed. Santana uses one finger to motion her to come hither.

"God you are gorgeous." Brittany says stripping as she makes her way to the bed.

"You're not bad yourself." Santana says eyeing Brittany's very erect penis.

"I've wanted to do this again since our first and only time." Brittany whispers kissing her.

"So have I," Santana says pulling Brittany down on top of her.

"You're even more beautiful now." Brittany whispers moaning as Santana grabs her dick.

"And you my love look even bigger." Santana moans positioning herself right under Brittany.

"Ready?"

Santana just pushes on Brittany's back. She moans as she's filled up, wrapping her legs around Brittany's waist.

"Oh god," Brittany moans.

"You fill so good." Santana moans.

It takes a few thrusts before Brittany gets a rhythm going, but then she's jackhammering into the Latina.

"Shit Britt,"

Before Santana can give any warning she comes all over Brittany's dick. This of course causes Brittany to come as well.

"Hot damn," Brittany moans.

"We are so having sex all the time from now on." Santana says snuggling into Brittany.

"Yes we are,"


	7. Two Years Later

**I meant to post this yesterday, but I forgot. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. If I have enough interest I may consider adding more to this story.**

 **Two Years Later:**

"This is worse the second time around." Santana groans squeezing Brittany's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you when Abby was born." Brittany says kissing Santana's forehead.

"It wasn't your fault." Santana groans feeling another contraction hit.

"I know, but I still wish I had been there." Brittany says smiling down at her wife.

 **Flashback**

Brittany gulps as she waits for Santana to arrive at the restaurant. Tonight is the night. After dating for six months while living together she's ready to pop the question. She's sure that this time it will be forever. She loves Santana and Abby so much.

"Hey baby," Santana says walking in.

"Wow San you look amazing." Brittany says wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Santana says giving her a peck on the lips.

"Well we should probably go to our table now." Brittany says starting to get nervous.

All throughout dinner Brittany is abnormally quiet. She's so nervous that she's going to say something wrong.

"Babe you've been really quiet tonight is something wrong?" Santana asks.

"No, I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately." Brittany softly says.

"About what?" Santana asks starting to get nervous herself.

"That I love you and Abby more than words can describe. I'm not so good at talking about how I feel; words confuse me still so I'm going to show you." Brittany says getting up, pulling out a small box and getting down on one knee. "Santana Marie Lopez will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

It takes Santana all of a nano second to shout yes.

 **End Flashback**

They ended up getting married two months later in Vegas as neither woman wanted a big wedding.

"Well Santana good news it seems like your son is ready to come out." the doctor says. "We're going to move you to one of our delivery rooms."

"Oh thank god, it's almost over." Santana groans as an exceptionally hard contraction hits her.

Brittany dutifully stands next to her wife whispering encouraging words to her.

"I can see the head." the doctor says.

Brittany's about to look down there when Santana yanks her away.

"Oh hells no are you fainting on me." Santana growls.

"Shh sweetie, it's almost over." Brittany softly says.

Santana uses all her will power to not scream at her husband. A few more pushes and they hear a scream.

"Here would you like to hold your son." the nurse says to Brittany after cleaning and weighing him.

Brittany takes her son, cradling him dose to her. She can hardly believe that this is actually happening.

"He looks like you San," Brittany says sitting next to her handing her, him.

"He has your eyes and nose." Santana says looking at her son for the first time.

"I'm going to go get Abby and tell Quinn and my parents that we have a son." Brittany says kissing her son on the forehead and her wife on the lips.

Santana smiles as she's so happy to have a new family, between Brittany and their kids, Quinn and of course Brittany's parents. Who she had been very nervous to meet shortly after she moved in with Brittany.

 **Flashback**

"Abby, sit still so you don't ruin your new dress." Santana says scolding her.

"Sanny you need to relax." Brittany says removing Santana's hand from the sponge.

"Brittany your parents will be here in under two hours how can I relax." Santana says.

"You don't have to impress them; they'll love you just the way you are." Brittany says.

She has told her parents about finding Santana and her daughter Abby. That they now have a granddaughter.

"Britt I'm sure that they're going to hate me." Santana softly says.

"No they won't hate you. They already know about you and Abby." Brittany calmly says.

By the time Brittany's parents arrive Santana is completely a nervous wreck.

"Mom, dad," Brittany says hugging them.

"Britt, it's so good to see you." her mom says. "Now introduce us." she says nodding to Santana who has her hands on Abby's shoulders.

"Mom, dad this is my girlfriend Santana and our daughter Abby." Brittany says reaching back to pull Santana and Abby into her. "San these are my parents Susan and John. Abby these are your grandparents."

"Oh my god you are adorable." Susan says staring at Abby.

Santana smiles as they coo over Abby showering her with lots of attention which she eats right up.

"It's nice to finally meet you Santana." Susan says pulling her into a hug.

 **End Flashback**

"Remember you have to be quiet." Brittany whispers walking in with Abby.

"Where's the baby?" Abby asks looking around.

"In mommy's arms," Brittany softly says.

Brittany helps her up on the bed to see her new little brother.

"He's so small." Abby says looking up at her parents.

"That's because he was just born." Santana softly says smiling down at her nursing son.

By the time he finishes eating Quinn and Brittany's parents come in.

"Let's see our little prince." John says very happy to have another male in the family.

"Oh my he's so cute." Susan says smiling as Santana hands her him.

"He's ten pounds flat." Brittany says running her finger over his cheek.

"He's perfect," Quinn says very happy for her best friend.

They all coo over him for several minutes before Abby asks the question on everyone's mind.

"Mommy what's his name?"

"His name is Bretton Paul Pierce." Santana says as Brittany settles down next to her.

"Bretton, it fits him." John says carefully holding his first grandson.

Just then Maria comes in with Eva right behind her.

"Oh my look at our new little man." Maria coos looking at her grandson.

"I can't believe we missed the birth because you couldn't find a parking spot." Eva complains.

Brittany had meet the Lopez women shortly after Santana meet her parents.

 **Flashback**

"I can't believe that you've never invited us to visit before." Eva says flopping down on the couch.

"That's because I didn't want mom to see where I had lived before." Santana says watching as her mom and Brittany talk about something.

"Worried?" Eva asks.

"No Britt can handle herself." Santana says.

"So you truly didn't know about Santana being pregnant?" Maria asks narrowing her eyes at Brittany.

"I really didn't know, but if I had I would have been there with her." Brittany reassures her.

"Can I trust you to take care of them?" Maria asks.

"Of course, I did insist that they move out of that horrible apartment in a bad neighborhood." Brittany reassures her.

"I trust you,"

 **End Flashback**

"Here Maria you should hold your grandson." John says smiling at the woman.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Three days later they're finally at home with both kids asleep. Normally this would be the time they'd be going at it like rabbits, but since Santana can't have sex they're cuddling on the couch.

"Have you thought about how many more kids you want?" Brittany asks breaking the silence.

"I honestly don't know." Santana says snuggling more into her. "I never thought I'd have kids period."

"I was thinking that maybe in a few years we have another one, but not until Bretton's three or four." Brittany says having always wanted three kids.

"That sounds fine to me. By then I should be done with law school." Santana happily says.

"You certainly will considering you'll be entering your second year in the fall." Brittany proudly says.

She's very proud of her wife and how well she's done in school. When they moved in together Brittany pushed for Santana to quit her part time jobs to go back to school. With Brittany's support it took Santana only two years to get her four year degree and after that she got into Columbia law. Santana's so grateful for all the support both finically and emotionally Brittany's given her along with taking care of Abby.

"This year will be even harder I think." Santana says.

"You know you can always count on me." Brittany says giving her a kiss.

"I know and I'm so grateful for-"

She's cut off by crying.

"Duty calls," Brittany says getting up and helping Santana up as well.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mommy can we watch Snow White?" Abby asks walking into her parents room.

"Come on up," Santana says patting the spot next to her.

"He eats a lot." Abby says as Santana has to switch boobs as he's till hungry.

"Yes he sure does." Santana says.

"So can we watch Snow White?" Abby asks again snuggling in next to her mom and brother.

"I guess we could." Santana says. "Brittany bring up Snow White!"

Five minutes later Brittany has popped the movie in and they're all snuggled on the bed. Santana looks over at her wife and smiles. This is all she's wanted since finding out about being pregnant.

Brittany wraps her arm around her family so thankful to Santana for giving her the one thing she's always wanted, but never thought would happen. A family of her own.


End file.
